


Unforgettable Moments

by Tessaro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessaro/pseuds/Tessaro
Summary: Derek se sentou na cadeira de balanço da varanda de sua casa, pegou o chocolate quente com as duas mãos e assoprou, sorriu quando a fumaça fez um redemoinho no ar. Levou a caneca aos lábios e bebeu um gole generoso.Sabia bem que estava velho, e sabia que acima de tudo estava feliz. Sorriu mais ainda quando ouviu o barulho de outra cadeira se arrastando até o lado da sua.E quando a mão branquela se entrelaçou na sua, Derek lembrou dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi, eu leio a muito, muito tempo no AO3, e eu decidi postar, o site é incrível e eu simplesmente amo os fandons.
> 
> Okaaaay, os capítulos não tem uma ordem, eles são apenas um grande compilado de algo que eu pensei e resolvi escrever, então.
> 
> Boa leitura :3

De algum modo Derek sabia que estava ferrado, e ele sabia mais ainda que seus ouvidos iam estourar quando Stiles passasse pela porta da casa.

Bem, o que ele tinha feito de errado? Na sua própria visão, nada. Claro que Derek não estava olhando para a bunda da nova professora do Beacon Hills High School, claro que não, ele só estava... bem, Derek não estava fazendo nada de errado. Ele era homem não era?

Ele escutou os passos furiosos do namorado subindo as escadas para o loft, tudo bem, você é um lobo, ele é um humano, Stiles não pode fazer nada, bem, Derek não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Os olhos furiosos do namorado entraram em seu campo de visão, Derek não pode deixar de pensar em como ele era fofo bravo, até pensou em falar alguma coisa.

\- Calado. -a voz irritada de Stiles soou pelo loft. -Se você falar alguma coisa... -a ameaça pairou no ar. Nessas horas, o moreno sabia que não devia falar nada.

\- Acho bonita a bunda da Senhorita Blake? -os olhos estreitos denunciavam a raiva e ciúmes que queimavam dentro de Stiles.

Derek não pode segurar a risada que saiu, ele internamente, achava extremamente fofo o jeito que o namorado ficava com ciúmes. Stiles era bonito de qualquer modo na visão de Derek, mas com ciúmes, era ótimo saber que alguém se importava com ele a ponto de sentir ciúmes.

\- Tá rindo do que otário? Não precisa rir comigo aqui, ri sozinho. -a risada morreu na garganta de Derek, Stiles estava mais que furioso, sua fúria tinha atingido limites piores que o aceitável. Derek engoliu em seco. Nada bom. Nada bom.

\- Amor eu... -Derek foi cortado por Stiles.

\- Eu não quero ouvir a tua voz seu cretino. -Stiles rosnou. - Mas eu te dou cinco minutos para se explicar.

O castanho sentou pacientemente no sofá e esperou o moreno explicar.

\- Eu... -Derek começou.

\- Cala boca que eu não quero ouvir tua voz. -Derek piscou os olhos confusos, tudo bem, respire fundo Derek, respire fundo. -Porque... -a voz de Stiles tremeu. Derek sabia que o ataque de ciúmes dele era mais por medo, Stiles tinha um profundo medo de que Derek o deixasse, alguns problemas de Alto estima foram desenvolvidos com isso. -... Porque olhou pra ela?

Se for ver bem, Derek não tinha uma resposta concreta para isso. Se bem, que Derek não sabia o porque ele tinha olhado, não, ele não sentia falta de um corpo feminino no seu, ele tinha Stiles, e gostava dele. E agora, ele tinha um namorado furioso que esperava a sua resposta.

-Porque eu sou homem. -foi a resposta mais bem elaborada que o moreno processou. E talvez, a mais errada.

\- Então você é homem? -pediu Stiles com a voz calma. Derek sentiu que estava pisando em ovos nesse momento, e a resposta que deu, não era a que Stiles queria ouvir. Derek pode assentir.- Sabe, hoje a Lydia estava muito, muito gostosa com a calça de academia dela, as pernas dela são bem torneadas, e a bunda dela é empinada, e os peitos dela ficam maiores dentro do top de academia, e ela fica muito gata usando jaqueta de couro. -ok, Derek sentiu seu sangue ferver, ele sabia que Lydia tinha sido a paixão de Stiles, e odiava saber que a ruiva estava bonita aos olhos de Stiles.

Derek fechou a cara em uma carranca, amaldiçoou a ruiva em todas as línguas que conhecia.

\- Eu realmente não quero saber se a ruiva aguada está gostosa na calça de academia. -Derek resmungou.

\- Você olha para a bunda da Senhorita Blake porque é homem, eu olho para a Lydia porque eu também sou homem. -Stiles sorriu. Derek sentiu que tinha sido pego em uma enrascada, se ele era homem e podia olhar, porque Stiles não podia, ele também era homem, e sua sexualidade era tão indefinida que as vezes Derek estranhava as coisas com que o castanho se excitava.

Stiles se levantou do sofá e olhou para Derek de olhos estreitos.

\- Você... -seu dedo apontou para o peito de Derek. -... vai dormir no sofá hoje.

\- Mas nós não temos um sofá. -Stiles sorriu e levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Te vira. -se virou e deitou esparramado na cama, e Derek sabia, se ele tentasse desafiar o castanho, ia ficar uma semana dormindo no chão do loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek odiava quando Stiles inventava alguma coisa nova para fazer, da última vez fora box, não deu muito certo considerando o porte físico do namorado. O castanho também tentara culinária, música, aulas de francês, tentara até escrever um livro.   
Bem, Stiles sempre desistia das idéias quando elas não davam certo. Dessa vez, Derek temia que desse certo, Stiles havia tido a excelente ideia de começar a fazer ioga, ou pilates, Derek não sabia bem o que Stiles inventou dessa vez.

Mas o moreno soube quando Stiles entrou segurando um pano vermelho vestido com um calção de moletom e uma camisa larga, que coisa boa não era.

E mais num vez, Derek havia sido sua cobaia, com posições estranhas, o menino obrigou Derek a vestir uma calça e uma camisa larga e ajudá-lo a fazer seus exercícios. Derek resmungou, quem Stiles pensava que era?

Derek podia ser um alfa, um lobisomem com uma força sobre humana, ter uma carranca malvada, mas se Stiles pedisse com jeitinho, o moreno virava seu cachorrinho particular. E Derek não podia dizer que não gostava disso. Ah, ele adorava. Pelo simples fato de ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de Stiles.

Derek respirou fundo, agora estava sentado no pano vermelho e segurava os tornozelos de Stiles, o castanho fazia o mesmo, estava tudo certo, até Stiles colocar força nos braços e tentar levantar o corpo.

O moreno segurou a risada internamente quando viu Stiles cair com o queixo no chão, o castanho bufou se sentando com as costas apoiadas no peito de Derek.

\- Eu vou tentar de novo. -disse determinado.

Derek levantou as sobrancelhas, aquilo era saudável de mais para Stiles, e o castanho era adepto do sedentarismo.

\- Porque quer continuar com pilates? -Derek pediu, já estava cansado de servir de cobaia.

\- É ioga, e faz bem para a saúde, e eu li em algum lugar que se eu fizer exercícios vai prolongar meu tempo vital em pelo menos... -Stiles começou a tagarelar sobre os benefícios da ioga.

\- Eu tenho um pacote de doritos e duas latas de coca. -Derek interrompeu o falatório do namorado. Os olhos de Stiles brilharam, Derek sentiu que pelo menos uma vez tinha ganhado uma batalha contra Stiles.

Meia hora depois Stiles tinha as pernas jogadas por cima das de Derek e comia seu doritos assistindo fuma filme na televisão, Derek não pode deixar de gostar, era muito melhor que fazer ioga.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry por ter demorado tanto pra postar.  
> Eu estava com preguiça mesmo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Raiva, era tudo o que Derek era capaz de sentir nesse momento. E a raiva era direcionada a Stiles, seu namorado. Oh, Derek estava com muita raiva.

Stiles devia pensar que Derek era um cão, como ele podia pensar na hipótese de Derek ter pulgas, era totalmente infundado, ainda mais porque Derek era um lobo e não um cão.

Mas quem disse que Stiles o ouvia, o melhor argumento dele era "cães são parentes dos lobos, e nada impede que você pegue pulgas. " Ah, Derek tinha ficado puto, é claro que ele não estava com pulgas, se bem que ele sentia uma coceira algumas vezes.

Balançou a cabeça e espantou esses pensamentos, Stiles não estava certo, ele não estava com pulgas, é, Derek não tinha tanta certeza.

Agora Derek sentia suas orelhas coçarem, estava ignorando Stiles a mais ou menos um ou dois dias, ficar em sua forma lupina era ótimo, tirando a parte em que suas orelhas comecavam a coçar.

Derek estava começa a achar que Stiles tinha razão, e isso o deixava meio paranóico, sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada quando o peso de Stiles de depositou nas costas do lobo.

\- PEGUEI. -Stiles gritou firmando os pés do lado do lobo.

Derek rosnou, não era porque achava que tinha pulgas que Stiles tinha que procura-las em seu pelo.

\- ACHEI. -berrou. Se levantou e se abaixou na frente do lobo, ergueu os polegares na altura dos olhos do lobo mostrando um pequeno pontinho preto amassado. - Eu disse que você estava com pulgas não disse? Agora admita que eu estou certo.

Derek bufou se levantando e virando de costas para Stiles, ele nunca iria admitir que o namorado estava certo, rosnou irritado.

\- Levanta daí, você precisa de shampoo anti-pulgas, e vai tomar um banho. Agora. -Stiles demandou subindo as escadas do loft, Derek pode ouvi-lo entrando no banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. -Derek Hale, eu acho melhor você subir agora, ou eu vou te buscar, e você não vai querer que eu vá te buscar. -Stiles falou em tom baixo, Derek voltou a forma humana e subiu as escadas resmungando.

Stiles sorriu para Derek, o homem, que se sentia envergonhado, não achava normal um lobo pegar pulgas, ele não gostava, não da sensação incômoda nas suas orelhas, e agora na cabeça, ele estava tentando ao máximo evitar se coçar. Fato que não deu muito certo, suas mãos foram involuntariamente para a cabeça e deram coçadas furiosas.

\- Venha Derek. -Stiles chamou.

Derek se sentou emburrado no banquinho que havia em baixo do chuveiro, Stiles o molhou com o chuveirinho e passou o shampoo anti-pulgas massageando lentamente.

O cheiro do shampoo era enjoativo e irritava o nariz de Derek, Stiles secou o cabelo negro e espesso com cuidado.

\- Se transforma lobão. -pediu e Derek deixou a meia transformação fluir, a carranca nunca saía de seu rosto.

Stiles notou o rosto corado de vergonha do mais velho e sorriu, algumas vezes Stiles achava a vergonha de Derek por coisas simples fascinante, tudo bem que pulgas não era alguma coisa normal para um lobo, mas era normal.

\- Sabe... -começou ganhando a atenção do moreno. -...quando Eu tinha sete anos eu peguei piolho, era terrível, minha cabeça coçava e eu sentia vergonha, até que eu descobri que Scott também tinha piolhos. Daí a gente tomou banho com shampoos fedidos juntos.

Derek gostava disso em Stiles, o garoto estava sempre tentando o fazer ficar melhor ou feliz de algum jeito.

\- Porque está me contando isso? -pediu um pouco menos envergonhado.

\- Porque querendo ou não você é um lobo, se for parar pra pensar, você metade animal, e animais pegam pulgas, Derek é normal.

\- Eu sou um lobo não um cão.-rosnou irritado.

\- Eu não vou precisar repetir que os lobos são parentes dos cães, não é?

Derek fechou mais ainda a cara, Stiles passando os dedos em seu cabelo era bom, mesmo que ele estivesse procurando pulgas.

Derek recebeu um beijo na testa, os olhos de Stiles sorriam junto com ele. E Derek percebeu, mesmo que estivesse com pulgas, Stiles estaria com ele.

Era isso que mais amava no garoto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sério, eu deveria mesmo estar estudando, mas é a vida.

Oh, sim, Stiles era um imã para problemas, geralmente problemas dolorosos que envolviam seres sobrenaturais e ossos quebrados.

E Derek sabia, que teria muitas multas para pagar, claro que ele não se importava, o mais importante era Stiles no hospital, as vezes Derek se perguntava qual o tamanho do cérebro de Stiles.

Porque as vezes, Stiles era tão inteligente que o deixava impressionado com a quantidade de informação retida, outras vezes, Derek se surpreendia com as ideias estúpidas que o namorado tinha.

Por Lupa*, enfrentar um lobisomem descontrolado em plena lua cheia com um taco de baseball não era um ideia plausível. Era no mínimo, insano.

Derek chegou na recepção desesperado, Scott estava lá junto com Jhon. Bem, Derek já podia sentir o cheiro de Stiles, e estava com uma mistura de dor e irritação.

O lobo sabia que os dois só estavam o esperando, e que provavelmente o resto do pack estava no quarto do menino.

Seguiu sem esperar os dois pelos corredores do hospital seguindo o cheiro do menino.

Stiles estava... apresentável para alguém que estava com o braço quebrado, seus olhos chorosos, a expressão dolorida, os olhos brilhando ao ver Derek, o sorriso verdadeiro.

Derek quase esqueceu que deveria dar uma boa bronca no namorado.

Quase.

Bem, o moreno não podia esquecer que estava furioso, inegável, e por outro lado, ele estava orgulhoso, Stiles se saiu bem para um humano lutando contra os alfas.

Derek o olhou furioso, mais que isso, Derek estava orgulhoso, claro, mas a fúria que sentia pelas ideias estúpidas do namorado era maior que o orgulho.

\- Quantas ideias estúpidas você vai ter antes de se dar conta que suas ideias são péssimas? -Derek pediu ainda de braços cruzados parado na porta.

Stiles estreitou os olhos.

\- Todas as possíveis. -o castanho sorriu. -Agora não finja que não ficou preocupado e venha me abraçar.

Os olhos de Derek foram revirados tão profundamente que o castanho achou que fossem cair da face.

Derek abraçou o namorado com uma força execiva, o namorado gemeu.

\- Se fizer fuma coisa tão estúpida como essa mais uma vez... -a voz de Derek deu uma falhada mínima, sinal de que não suportaria a ideia de perde-lo, nem de ve-lo machucado. -... Eu vou rasgar a sua garganta com os dentes.

Stiles sorriu ainda sendo abraçado, e ele soube que estava tudo bem, porque essa era a forma de Derek dizer que o amava.

E mesmo sob ameaças e seu geito torto, Stiles consegui amar o namorado, e enfrentaria um alfa novamente apenas para ve-lo bem.

E o sentimento era mútuo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bem, Stiles Stilinski era um humano, e mesmo que não fosse, ele teria os momentos em que pensava o porque de estar existindo. As famosas crises existenciais.

O humano sabia bem que preocupava o lobo, e se sentia mal por isso, mas as vezes, Stiles só queria se jogar na cama e se enrolar em Derek fazendo um bolinho e chorar, bem, ele não sabia porque chorava, mas ele chorava, e muito.

Stiles sentiu seus olhos lacrimejaram antes do grande lobo negro entrar prla porta do loft, como Derek havia ficado em forma lupina? Stiles não sabia dizer.

Mas o sonho de Stiles foi realizado, agora ele tinha um urso de pelúcia gigante em mãos, um sorriso fofo, ao ver do lobo, se formou no rosto do humano.

O lobo não teve tempo de pensar, Stiles já estava em cima dele e chorava copiosamente. Derek virou a enorme cabeça do lobo para o lado em uma interrogação muda.

Que merda estava acontecendo? Talvez essa fosse uma resposta que Derek nunca teria. Stiles somente se embolou nele, o lobo nao pode fazer nada, apenas se enrolou em volta do humano o sentindo soluçar em seu pelo.

Stiles sabia que Derek estaria ali, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza.


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Poooooooooooooooooor favooooooooooooooooor Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek. -Stiles insistia seguindo o lobo pela nova mansão Hale, localizada do outro lado da propriedade.

\- Não. -a resposta foi curta.

\- DEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEK, DEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIXA. -Stiles gritou, o lobo o olhou sorrindo, o humano achou que tinha ganhado essa.

\- Não.-o sorriso sumiu dando lugar a típica carranca do lobo.

\- Mas... -Stiles começou.

\- Não.

\- Eu...

\- Não.

\- Mas Derek, é só uma festa de Natal com o Pack. Entra em clima natalino.

\- Não. -Derek insistiu na resposta negativa pegando um copo e enchendo de água.

O humano bufou aborrecido, o espírito natalino de Derek era, praticamente, nulo, de dois anos de namoro, Stiles nunca tinha visto Derek comemorar o Natal.

\- Por mim Derek. -Stiles pediu.

Derek olhou em seus olhos, a mente do lobo estava longe, no último Natal que passou com a família, a mesa cheia, com dois perus de Natal, eram lobos afinal, a árvore montada com bolinhas coloridas e brilhantes, os pisca pisca em tons verdes e vermelhos, os vários presentes que Derek salivava para abrir. As risadas, a felicidade.

Até sua ex-namorada psicótica colocar fogo na sua casa e quase matar toda família.

Depois disso, as datas comemorativas passaram a ser dolorosas para Derek.

\- Eu não quero. -Derek sussurou como um segredo.

\- Porque? -Stiles pediu alto.

\- Porque dói. -murmurou, a compreensão passou pelos olhos de Stiles.

\- Sabe...-o castanho começou, puxando o lobo para o sofá. -... Eu não posso te dizer que não vai doer, porque vai, todos os dias, todos os natais, vai doer e você vai sentir o ar faltar dos seus pulmões, e vai ter vontade de chorar, mas você tem que continuar em frente, seguindo, como um trem, mesmo estando vazio, ele continua em frente. Você nunca vai diminuir a dor que existe dentro de você, se nunca tentar achar algo que a sobreponha.

Derek soltou o ar com força, ele sabia que não ia ficar bem, mas prometia tentar.

\- Okay, nós podemos tentar. Mas se não ser certo, eu não quero nada no ano que vem.

Stiles pulou no lobo o abraçando e murmurando como ele era maravilhoso e o melhor namorado do mundo. Derek sorriu.

\- Me ajuda a pegar a árvore do jeep. -o castanho pediu.

Derek levantou a sobrancelha, depois de dois anos de namoro, Derek ainda não sabia como Stiles conseguia o convencer de fazer as coisas tão rápidos, era como se... Stiles o tivesse na palma da mão. Bem, depois de seis meses de namoro, o lobo desistiu de entender.

Stiles fez Derek ajudar a montar a árvore, não era muito grande, tinha um tamanho médio, e cabia perfeitamente na sala da mansão, Derek o ajudou a colocar as bolinhas, os piscas, e algumas fitas de pompom que Derek não sabia o nome.

E por fim, a árvore estava montada, mas Derek sentia, faltava alguma coisa, um mínimo detalhe, algo que Derek não sabia o que era mas sabia que faltava.

Segundo a visão de Stiles, as sobrancelhas julgadoras do lobo estava no rosto esculpido pelos deuses, franzida e juntas, formando ruguinhas.

Stiles pegou o que faltava na árvore discretamente, ele sabia, era Derek quem devia colocar na árvore.

\- Acho que eu sei o que falta. -Stiles deu a opinião e, derepente ele tinha a atenção das sobrancelhas julgadoras.

\- O que? - pediu preocupado.

Stiles entregou a estrela dourada feita de plástico na mão do lobo, o humano estava sorrindo, sorriso que logo sumiu quando viu a expressão do lobo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão dolorida e distante.

\- Derek, se você não quiser, tudo bem. -murmurou.

\- No último Natal que eu passei com a minha família, a minha mãe me deu a estrela para por na árvore, nós éramos em três irmãos, Laura, eu e Cora, cada natal um de nós colocava a estrela na árvore, primeiro Laura, depois eu, e quando Cora nasceu, ela passou a colocar no ano seguinte ao meu, era uma tradição de família. -explicou o lobo. Stiles sentiu vontade de chorar, era uma coisa tão simples, mas que tinha um valor tão grande.

\- Você pode fazer isso Derek. Você tem Cora agora, nós somos um família, esse ano você coloca, e quem sabe, ano que vem seja ela quem coloca.

Derek assentiu, andou lentamente até a árvore de Natal e esticou o braço colocando a estrela na ponta da árvore. Stiles sorriu. O alfa se afastou e olhou a árvore cuidadosamente.

Tinha bolas coloridas, pequenas, grandes e médias, piscas coloridos, e os pompons, estava linda. Derek se assustou ao ver Stiles colocar alguns presentes debaixo da árvore, e se assustou ainda mais ao ver o mais grande com o seu nome.

\- O pack chega daqui a pouco. -Stiles murmurou indo para a cozinha, o resto do pack ia trazer as comidas.

\- Mas eu quero abrir. - Derek murmurou ainda olhando o presente. Stiles chegou a conclusão de que sim, Derek Hale era uma criança carrancuda.

\- Depois da meia noite, quando for Natal. -Stiles respondeu firme.

\- Mas... -o lobo tentou protestar, era um presente, e tinha seu nome, e ele não podia abrir.

\- Não.

\- Eu...

\- Não.

Derek olhou para a porta da cozinha aonde Stiles havia sumido e andou sorrateiramente para o seu presente, o embrulho eatava prsticamente chamando seu nome.

\- Nem pense nisso Derek. -a voz de Stiles soou fazendo o lobo ficar emburrado.

E esse foi o primeiro Natal que Derek teve depois de anos, o primeiro de muitos, e todos os anos ele se reuniam, Derek e Cora quase saíam no tapa para ver quem colocava a estrela, e claro, Derek tentava abrir os presentes antes da hora. Stiles colocava os presentes onde Derek não podia ver, e eles comiam a ceia, como a família que eles eram.


End file.
